WWE Heroes
by Sonny619
Summary: A Evil Wizard try to bring back the flames of disaster, together they become the powerful evil Solaris. It's up to the WWE Superstars to stop Mephiles before it really is the End of the World.
1. Chapter 1

**WWE Heroes**

**John Cena's Story**

It is night time in Soleanna. An image of fireworks is reflected in the clear water. A gondola rests in the pier. Fireworks burst into the air. A royal gondola sails underneath the bridge for some celebration as the crowd cheers. A beautiful, young woman smiles and waves at the crowd. The city square is surrounded in a circle of gondolas. The maids are dancing on the royal gondola as it approaches the square. Two cloaked figures stand between the priest in the center as the woman walks up the steps toward him, followed by two more cloaked figures. She stops in front of him, and the cloaked figure hands a lighted torch to her as a festival is just beginning. She gazes at the torch and the fire reflects in her eyes. The fire suddenly turns an ominous glow of red, as a fireblast attacks the town and damages it, setting the place ablaze. The woman suddenly flies upward and sees a vision of the town in flames. She sees a giant pillar of fire like she's never seen before. All of a sudden a dark monster emerges with a roar. The vision is suddenly interrupted.

Hooded Maid: Miss Shahra.

The woman, Princess Shahra III of Soleanna, returns to her senses.

Shahra: It... It's all right.

She looks at the priest and bows to him, and he and the figures bow toward each other.

Shahra: We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace.

She looks upward.

Shahra: Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light...

Torch in hand, she walks up to the large torch and lights it up, starting the Festival of the Sun. More fireworks appear. The crowd cheers with joy, and Shahra waves at the people. All of a sudden, an ongoing missle blasts the altar and more missles attack the town. Shahra panics and wonders what's going on. An airship approaches the town of Soleanna, glowing two red lights. The hatchway opens and robots drop down onto the town, surrounding Shahra, the maids and the priest at the altar. She and the maid look up and see a small ship in the shape of an egg come down and land on the altar. In that small ship pilots a brilliant, mad scientist, which goes by the name of Dr. John Laurinaitis, who bow to Shahra.

Dr. Laurinaitis (introducing himself): A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna. I am Dr. Laurinaitis. I've come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster from you. And to take the miracle gems that are the key to its secret... The Chaos Emerald!

Shahra realizes that she has the Blue Chaos Emerald and holds onto it for dear life as he continues.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Now Princess, this way please.

She tries to back away from him as best as she can, shaking her head no. A blue whirlwind surrounds the altar, around Shahra, the maids and the priest. She looks around to see who had caused it; it belongs to a man, who is none other than...

Cena: My... That's a pretty snazzy performance there.

Shahra is surprised to see Cena at the top of the building near the altar. Her visions switch from Cena to a mysterious man in silver near the flames before reverting back to normal.

Shahra: You... It can't be!

The camera makes a close-up of Cena, looking at her. The robots fire a gun at him, but Cena jumps up as the platform explodes. He makes a flipping move and takes out the robots at the speed of light in a blue flame. Dr. Laurinaitis and Shahra watch in astonishment at the battle as Cena comes down and kicks one robot over the edge of the altar as it falls. He then approaches Shahra.

Cena: I'm John... John Cena!

Cena then grabs Shahra to keep her away from danger. Dr. Laurinaitis is furious.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Not that irritating man again! Attack!

Laurinaitis's robots fire missles at his command, but the missles narrowly miss Cena and a panicky Shahra as he runs off with her. More missles chase them both as they run through the town. The mysterious Man in silver watches atop one of the houses, seeming to notice Cena and Shahra, as if he has something in mind.

?: I've finally found him... the Iblis Trigger!

He makes a fist, as if he knows that vengeance will soon be his.

**CM Punk's Story**

The story takes place 200 years in the future. Dark clouds settle in the sky on a devastated city known as Crisis City, formerly known as Soleanna.

CM Punk (narrating): This world was devastated before I was born. A harsh, bleak place, where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle, and people live without hope.

Punk flies through the city during a thunderstorm as his narration continues.

CM Punk: How did this happen? No one will answer me directly. But they always point... to the flames.

He looks around as he flies, and is stopped by a pillar of fire. He uses his psychokinetic blast to winnow down the flames and continues flying.

CM Punk (narrating): These flames. They burn away at my world, destroying everything in their path. They come from an eternal life form that we cannot truly defeat. The Flames of Disaster known as Iblis...

He feels disappointed at this when a voice is heard.

?: Punk!

A young women drops down on one of the buildings.

CM Punk: AJ! What's wrong?

AJ: He's appeared again.

Punk realizes that Iblis is attacking, and he gets mad. He quickly flies away as AJ looks on, runs, and jumps from building to building in the breeze. CM Punk and AJ have gone through Crisis City and are running right up to confront Iblis, who emerges as a golem monster ready to attack with a roar. They are stunned but look up.

CM Punk: Come on, you monster!

Iblis moves on and roars in the flames. They manage to defeat it with quick wits, and Iblis sinks into the lava. A pit of molten lava is shown where Iblis once stood.

AJ: Looks like we stopped it for now.

CM Punk: But, it'll just rise up from its ashes again.

He hits a brick wall with his fist in frustration.

CM Punk: What's the point of all this? It'll never end.

AJ: Calm down, Punk.

CM Punk (disappointed): Then tell me what we should do. How can we completely destroy Iblis?

AJ is unsure what to do and closes her eyes to think. All of a sudden a dark voice is heard.

?: ...By knowing the truth, of course.

He looks around to see who has said it, and he and AJ look up at a dark man similar to Randy Orton, but different, without a mouth, on the top of a ruined building.

?: Just as a flower comes from a seed, or a chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin. You need to find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe.

He raises his fist.

CM Punk: Is that [really] the answer to our problem?

He points to the man.

CM Punk: Tell me, do you know who it is?

The man, later known as Mephiles the Dark, looks around at Punk with a sinister look in his eyes. Mephiles leads AJ and Punk into the database.

Mephiles: To fix this present timeline, you need to change the past.

They look around the database.

CM Punk: But, that's impossible.

Mephiles: With my help, you can, because I have the power to travel through time!

CM Punk (surprised): No way!

Mephiles: In order to change the past, you must eliminate the individual who has awakened Iblis. The Iblis Trigger.

CM Punk and AJ think and ponder, then...

CM Punk: If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?

Mephiles nods.

Mephiles: The Day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event. This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world.

He turns on the computer, Punk and AJ see images of Soleanna and other things.

Mephiles: And you have this person to blame.

Mephiles takes out a Purple Chaos Emerald and shows it to Punk, who takes it and gazes upon it. A vision of Cena and the flames appears, and the camera makes a close-up of John Cena staring blankly.

CM Punk: I see it! So, that guy is the Iblis Trigger?

Then he hands the emerald back to Mephiles.

Mephiles: I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive.

He generates a Chaos Control with his hands, places it on Punk and AJ, and the three of them vanish.

It is a bright, sunny day in present-day Tropical Jungle. A portal has opened up, and Punk jumps out of it alone as it closes. He looks around.

CM Punk: Where am I?

He sees that AJ and Mephiles are not here.

CM Punk: AJ?

He looks again.

CM Punk: AJ!

Meanwhile, AJ somehow finds herself at Wave Ocean and walks in the sand between a house and a palm tree.

AJ: So this is the past...

She sees two houses near the sand and puts her hands on her hips.

AJ: I hope Punk is OK. He's pretty insecure when he's alone.

She looks around and ponders.

AJ: The Iblis Trigger.

She bows her head down and looks up, then walks off as the camera pulls away from the hillside for a bird's-eye view.

**Cena's story**

Cena runs off with Shahra through the town.

Shahra: Um... Why are you helping me?

Cena (looks at her): No special reason.

He makes a giant leap with her when...

Shahra: Cena!

Robots drop down in front of them. He sets her down and runs toward them, taking down one of them in the middle and avoiding gunshots from the other robots with a backward jump. He then makes a karate kick to take down the rest of the robots one by one, and makes a backflip, landing on his feet. He gets up and suddenly hears a scream. He turns around in surprise, runs at the sound and gasps in shock as he sees that Laurinaitis's ship has taken Shahra away.

Dr. Laurinaitis: I'm afraid our little game ends now.

The ship, called the Egg Genesis, rises upward with Shahra in tow. She reaches into her pocket, takes out the Blue Chaos Emerald, and tosses it down.

Shahra: Cena, take this!

The emerald falls downward, and Cena catches it in his hand and looks at it.

Cena (looking up at Shahra): I've got it! And don't worry, I'll rescue you!

Shahra (nods): I know!

Laurinaitis gives a "harrumph" and points at Cena.

Dr. Laurinaitis: It's only a matter of time before it's mine. Until then, you can hold onto it for me!

The Egg Genesis launches up into the airship with Laurinaitis and Shahra. The hatchway opens up for the Egg Genesis to get in, and it closes as the airship flies away. Cena follows the airship and looks up as it leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**CM Punk's Story**

As Cena just watched the Egg Carrier fly away with Shahra and Laurinaitis inside. He still has the Blue Chaos Emerald that she had given to him in his hand. The camera pulls away from him to Punk at a bird's-eye view of him atop one of the houses.

CM Punk: I've finally found him... the Iblis Trigger!

He makes a fist, as if he knows that vengeance will soon be his. He jumps off and lands on the rooftop and is about to go after Cena when...

Layla (arriving): Now I've got you, Cena!

She grabs him.

CM Punk: Hey!

Layla: It's about time I finally caught you again!

She opens her eyes and looks at Punk in shock.

Layla: Hey! You're not Cena!

She slaps him.

Layla (embarrassed): Um... I'm sorry!

He tumbles but tries to gain his balance. She buries her face in her hands as he looks at her.

CM Punk: Ah, I'm...

He sees that Cena has vanished.

CM Punk: Huh? Hey, where'd he go?

Punk looks around again.

CM Punk: He must have run off!

Layla (goes to him): I'm sorry. Did you miss someone because of me?

CM Punk: Ah... it's okay. I'm sure the guy I'm looking for is still on the island. I'm sure I can still find him.

Layla (grabs his hand): Well then, I'll help you!

CM Punk: What?

Layla: Two heads are better than one when looking for someone!

CM Punk: Hey, just wait a second!

Layla (close-up): What's your name?

He pauses for a moment.

CM Punk: CM...Punk.

Layla: That's a nice name. I'm Layla. It's nice to meet you!

She runs off with him, holding his hand.

CM Punk: Ah... Hey, wait!

**Randy Orton's Story**

It is a snowy night time at White Acropolis. An alarm sounds, and beacons of light are patrolling the night sky. Swarms of Dr. Laurinaitis's robots march out. Just then, Randy Orton arrives from the snowy forest, and the robots fire guns at him. He avoids the gunshots in a slow-motion style, and runs swiftly past the robot swarm, destroying everything in his path. He takes out the robot, jumping up inside Laurinaitis's base, and landing on his feet in close-up, as an explosion is seen behind its wall. He gets behind one of the oil drums to evade the light beacon, then checks the G.U.N. Communicator in his power inhibitor on his left wrist.

G.U.N. Communicator: Transmission from H.Q. There's an SOS coming from Dr. Laurinaitis's Base. Our last communication with our agent was 26 hours ago. We expect an immediate rescue, Randy Orton.

Randy Orton(turns off the communicator): Understood. Initiating the mission now.

He teleports himself out of sight into Laurinaitis's base. Randy has rescued Danielle in Laurinaitis's base. It is now snowing outside the base when Randy walks out accompanied by Danielle, who seems to be holding a scepter of some sort.

Danielle: Don't you want to know what this is?

A close-up of the scepter with its wings and glowing orb on top is shown.

Randy Orton: My assignment was to rescue you, nothing more.

He turns away and crosses his arms.

Danielle: Fine. With you, it's always business.

Suddenly the ground shakes beneath them, and they look around and look up. Three robots are dropping down in front of them.

Danielle: It seems they don't want us to leave.

Randy gives a "Hmph!"

Randy Orton: Let's get this over with.

They prepare to fight as Laurinaitis's Egg Cerberus emerges from the ground, and they manage to defeat it and escape the base. Randy and Danielle emerge from a warp hole, and they find themselves in some sort of base. They walk up and look around and see a computer map of Soleanna.

Danielle: Ah. Soleanna, the city of water. It has a constitutional monarchy, you know. The primary industries are tourism and crafting precision machinery.

He walks around in wonder and sees a portait of a human princess hanging on a wall.

Danielle: The current sovereign is Princess Shahra the Third.

A close-up of Shahra's face is shown.

Randy Orton: Why does Laurinaitis's base lead to an odd place like this?

Danielle: How should I know? I just followed my orders and retrieved the item.

She holds up the Scepter again, and Randy looks at her, clueless.

Danielle: Anyway, I have a little favor to ask of you. Could you escort me to the G.U.N. rendezvous point?

Randy Orton: Where's the rendezvous point?

She points to the map at its upper-right corner.

Danielle: It's the ancient castle of Soleanna, in Kingdom Valley.

The red part in the upper-right corner gets into close-up.

**John Cena's Story**

Morning approaches, and Cena runs around the town when he hears a voice.

?: Cena!

He sees his best friend Zack Ryder, greeting him.

Cena: Zack! Long time no see!

Zack Ryder: I'm glad that you're here. I heard that you tried to save their Princess from Dr. Laurinaitis.

Cena ponders.

Zack Ryder: You're going to rescue her, aren't you? Let me help. I may not know what Big Johnny's up to, but it can't be a good thing!

Cena: OK! With your help, this should be a piece of cake.

He runs off.

Zack Ryder: Heh heh. I'll do my best!

Zack follows Cena.

At the Dusty Desert temple, Shahra sits imprisoned, when a mysterious voice is heard.

Offscreen Voice: You're a good girl, Shahra. Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens.

She looks down and ponders, when she notices Cena and Zack approaching

Zack waves her hello.

Shahra: Mr. Cena!

She approaches to hug him.

Cena: Just call me Cena. Now then, are you OK?

Shahra: I-I'm so glad that you came...

Cena: I always keep my word.

Zack Ryder (surprised): Cena!

They see Laurinaitis's Egg Cerberus approach her prison cell, with John in front of it.

Dr. Laurinaitis: It looks like a pesky rat has stuck its nose where it doesn't belong.

He points his finger at them.

Dr. Laurinaitis: The Princess is mine until I unlock the secret of the Flames of Disaster.

He drops his fist.

Cena: Zack!

Zack Ryder: Got it! Let's go!

They battle Egg Cerberus and successfully defeat it with minor injuries, then run away with Shahra.

Outside the Dusty Desert, Laurinaitis's robots fly through the air. Cena, Zack and Shahra see them approaching.

Cena: How long is this going to go on?

Zack Ryder (getting an idea): Let's split up. I'll get their attention, and you take the Princess.

Cena looks at Shahra, then looks at Zack and agrees.

Cena: OK. You be careful, Zack.

Zack Ryder: Leave it to me! Woo Woo Woo, you know it.

He runs and flies off to distract the robots, while Cena carries Shahra and looks at her.

Cena: Hold on tight!

Shahra (nods): OK!

He runs off with her through the Dusty Desert. Cena and Shahra make it through the Dusty Desert and are now running through the grassy plains. As usual, she holds onto him in fondness for him. Once they stop, he sets her down on the hillside,

Shahra: I have no words to express how grateful I am for your help...

She sees that his left shoulder is injured during their travels.

Shahra: You're hurt!

Cena (looks at his shoulder): It's nothing.

Shahra: Don't say that.

She kneels down to treat the wound on his shoulder, and he waits while she bandages the wound.

Shahra: I'm sorry. It's all my fault...

Cena's left shoulder is now bandaged.

Cena: Smile.

She looks up, and he points up his index finger, as if to teach her a lesson. A butterfly flutters close to him and lands on his nose, and he notices the butterfly tickling. He shows the butterfly to her, and she is amazed. She touches it and it flies off and onward into the sky as they look on.

Cena: Your smile... That's all I need.

She looks at him. He walks off and she follows him.

Cena: So Big Johnny mentioned the Flames of Disaster. Is that why he's after you?

Shahra: Yes. The name of the Sun God our country honors is Solaris...

Visions of Solaris and Soleanna in flames appear as they walk.

Shahra: It is told that Solaris's rage would destroy the world. His wrath comes in the form of the Flames of Disaster. 10 years ago, we almost faced the full force of his fury...

The vision fades, and the sun appears beneath the clouds as Cena and Shahra walk on.

Shahra: I was a child then, so I don't remember it very well.

She stops.

Shahra: I lost my father, then.

Cena stops and looks at her, and a vision of Johnny appears as she talks.

Shahra: And now that man is trying to cause the same disaster again... What can I do?

Cena goes to her, grabs her hand, and runs off with her.

Shahra: Cena? Cena! Wait! I can't run that fast!

Cena: Don't worry. Just raise your head and run!

She agrees as they both run off. After all the running, they stop, and she sits down for a rest while Cena stands up and looks at the sky, and then at her.

Cena: Feels great, doesn't it?

Shahra: Yes. I-I've never run so fast before...

Cena: Nothing starts until you take action.

She nods as he continues.

Cena: If you have time to worry, then run!

He reaches for her hand, and she holds his and gets up, and both look at the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Randy Orton's Story**

Randy and Danielle make it through Kingdom Valley, and have arrived at the center of the castle from a bird's-eye view. The camera comes closer toward them, and they look around.

Danielle: The former king of Soleanna used to reside in this castle. But a major accident occurred 10 years ago, and no one's lived there since.

She shrugs her shoulders, and he looks at her in surprise.

Randy Orton: Accident?

Danielle: I heard a prototype energy engine failed, which caused the accident. I think the name of the plan was...

Dr. Laurinaitis (interrupting offscreen): The Solaris Project.

A view of Laurinaitis's ship, Egg Genesis, is shown flying from below, and the camera moves to a close-up of Eggman onboard.

Dr. Laurinaitis: It was an ambitious project named after their eternal sun god.

John reaches out for them, and Danielle looks up in surprise.

Danielle: Doctor!

Dr. Laurinaitis: It's been awhile, my dear Danielle. And of course, Randy. Now, if you'd be so kind as to hand back the Scepter of Darkness you took from me.

He uses both hands to reach out for the Scepter of Darkness, and gives out a silent command. A robot appears behind them, followed by a few others, until they are both surrounded on all sides. The robots prepare to fire a missle at them, and they both jump out of the way. Danielle flies up to confront John, who looks at her, and uses the Egg Genesis to knock her down with a scream as she falls. Randy looks up in surprise and runs out to save the falling Danielle, making a slide to catch her in time.

Dr. Laurinaitis (horrified): No...!

The Scepter of Darkness had been knocked off from her accidentally, and it falls down onto the floor and shatters into bits, using up its power to shock the robots. Randy and Danielle get up from the ground, with Danielle kneeling down, hurt, and he walks to the broken Scepter and tries to pick it up, but gets surprised.

Danielle: Randy!

A black force rises up out of the Scepter, and swoops down to attack the robots.

Dr. Laurinaitis: It's no use! Pull back, pull back, pull back!

Horrified, he launches the Egg Genesis upward, and it flies away as a black blur that looks like Randy attacks the robots and destroys them all, and rises upward to the sky before coming down onto Randy. He steps back as the black force lands on the ground and clears off. He looks down and sees a shadow of his that comes up to the damaged robot and stops. A black cloud emerges in a blob form, and the shadow of Randy gets absorbed. From the black cloud emerges a part of a dark men similar to Randy.

Rouge: What? His shadow.

Randy notices something, and the black guy has fully emerged and makes a sinister laugh, though he has no mouth.

?: Oh, how ironic fate can be! I would never have believed I would be resurrected through your shade! I thank you, Randy Orton!

He takes a bow as Randy watches in surprise.

Randy Orton: Who are you? How do you know my name?

He and Danielle look on in wonder. The black guy then drops down his hands and walks up slowly.

?: I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark.

He walks up to them like a zombie for a long time, then...

Mephiles: What, did you forget me?

The close-up of his sinister green eyes is shown as he walks closer to Randy, who tries backing away.

Mephiles: I owe much to you, Randy.

He turns his head around, and a close-up of his left eye is shown, iris, pupil and all. He then reaches out his hand.

Mephiles: Oh yes.

A dark force grows from his left hand.

Mephiles: What you gave to me, I now return to you!

The force grows larger as he continues.

Mephiles: A one-way ticket to oblivion!

The dark force launches up from his hand, and Randy and Danielle watch in astonishment as the force quickly envelops them. Danielle screams.

Randy Orton: Wha...?

The three are enveloped, and Danielle disappears, followed by Randy Orton, and finally by Mephiles. The force of Chaos Control shrinks down before vanishing out of sight.

**CM Punk's Story**

Layla and CM Punk are at the Dusty Desert oasis.

Layla: Hmm... I sense Cena's presence there.

She points out ahead while Punk walks in exhaustion.

Layla: Call it my girlish intuition.

They look around for Cena.

CM Punk: What am I doing?

Layla looks at him.

Layla: Sorry. As soon as I find Cena, I'll help you find who you're looking for, Punk.

Punk shakes his head and thinks for a moment, then looks up.

CM Punk: This looks so beautiful.

Layla: What? You mean this desert?

CM Punk: Everything is so great here, isn't it? The sky is gorgeous, and everyone's happy...

Layla (looks at him in confusion): Huh?

He quickly turns around.

CM Punk: Let's go. I'll help you find who you're looking for.

She nods, and they both run off through the Dusty Desert. Layla and Punk have returned to Soleanna Town in disappointment.

Layla: I can't believe we haven't located Cena yet. Gee, I wonder where he went...

They look around the town, and Punk sees something in surprise. He sees Cena and Shahra return to town. Cena suddenly motions his hand to stop and grabs her as Punk's psychokinetic blast appears, and he jumps to avoid it as she screams. He suddenly hears Punk's voice and they both look up.

CM Punk: I've been looking for you. You're the Iblis Trigger.

Punk drops down to the ground and looks at Cena and Shahra, then points a finger at him.

CM Punk: Your actions will condemn us all.

Cena (gets in front of Shahra): Who are you?

CM Punk: My name is CM Punk.

He points to Cena again.

CM Punk: For the future of the world, I will destroy you!

Cena prepares to fight Punk, but Punk overpowers him. Punk has knocked Cena into one of the columns, and Cena is on the floor gasping for breath as Punk walks toward him and kneels down.

CM Punk: Hmph! Is this a joke? How could someone like you cause the destruction of our world?

Shahra looks as giant mechanical hands approach from behind her to grab her.

Cena: What do you... mean?

CM Punk (gets up): It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future, the Iblis Trigger must be destroyed!

He is about to destroy Cena when Shahra scream is heard, and both look at her being grabbed by Laurinaitis's Egg Genesis as it flies off.

Cena: Shahra! Wait!

He tries to run when Punk hits him with a psychokinetic blast again.

CM Punk: Don't you dare turn your back on me! It's time I finally put an end to this!

Punk is about to finish him off when...

Layla (offscreen voice): Stop!

Layla appears and guards Cena out of harm's way.

Cena: Layla?

CM Punk (furious): Get out of my way, Layla! This is my mission!

Layla (shakes her head no): Absolutely not!

Punk's patience is starting to run thin as Cena gets up.

Cena: Thanks Layla, I appreciate it.

He runs off to find Shahra.

Layla: Leave it to me.

Layla is still in Punk's way in Soleanna.

Layla: The person you were looking for was Cena? Were you planning to kill him?

Punk ponders for a bit.

CM Punk (angry): He's responsible for destroying my world.

Layla: That's crazy!

She points at him and accuses him.

Layla: Cena would never do that!

CM Punk: But it's true! In the near future, his actions will cause the devastation of my world. So I must!

Layla: No! I don't believe it. Even if that was true. If I had to choose between the world and Cena, I would choose Cena!

She runs off in disbelief, and Punk tries to explain, but stops. He hangs his head down in confusion, wondering what to do. Punk sits down at the harbor steps near Wave Ocean, still in wonder over Cena for a long time. Just then AJ arrives, and puts her hands on her hips.

AJ: So this is where you are. I've been looking for you.

Punk hears her voice, but turns his head back to the shore, still pondering. She walks up to him on the steps.

AJ: What's wrong?

She looks at him closely as he ponders.

CM Punk (sighs): Well, uh, AJ. To kill someone to save the world...

He turns his head to the shore again.

CM Punk: Is that really the right thing to do?

She puts her hands on her hips again in disappointment.

AJ: You're so naive. Whether it's right or wrong, I can't really say...

He turns his head to her, clueless.

AJ: But what I do know is...

She crosses her arms.

AJ: If we don't take this chance, the future will remain exactly as it is.

She makes a sad face, and Punk looks up to her and nods, then gets up.

CM Punk: Since he's after Dr. Laurinaitis, let's sneak into Laurinaitis's base. Maybe we'll learn something new.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cena's Story**

Cena has arrived at New City, and he and Zack are at the warehouse pier to find an echidna named...

Cena: Sheamus!

Sheamus appears to hold a red card.

Sheamus: I saw Big Johnny on the outskirts of the city.

He tosses a red card to Cena.

Sheamus: He wanted me to give this to you.

The red card then emits an eerie light, and a hologram of Laurinaitis appears.

Dr. Laurinaitis: John Cena. If you want me to return the Princess, you

must give me your Chaos Emerald. Meet me at my base in White Acropolis.

The hologram fades out, and Cena tosses the red card back to Sheamus, who catches it.

Sheamus (with a "Huh!"): He's pretty cocky.

Zack Ryder: It's most definitely a trap. I don't think Big Johnny will honor his agreement.

Cena (looks at the emerald): I'm going.

Zack Ryder: John?

Cena: Since Johnny went to the trouble of telling me where Shahra is, I think I should thank him personally.

Zack and Sheamus reluctantly agree. Cena, Zack and Sheamus arrive in Laurinaitis's base at White Acropolis.

Dr. Laurinaitis: You're late.

They see Dr. Laurinaitis at the Experiment Chamber atop the laboratory.

Sheamus (raises his fists): Well, we had to deal with your little pets.

Cena: Where's Shahra?

Dr. Laurinaitis: My, aren't we impatient...

He grabs Shahra by the arm.

Shahra: Cena!

The trio try to put up their fists to fight.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Ah, ah. You better not move. Now, the Chaos Emerald...

Cena reluctantly walks up to Johnny with the Blue Chaos Emerald in hand and shows it to him. Johnny reaches out his hand in command.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Place it there.

Shahra shakes her head no, as if to warn Sonic, "Don't do it!" A machine extends out its pedestal, and Sonic places the emerald there. The pedestal goes down as Johnny watches, silently mouths something like "That's it!", and presses the button.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Hmph!

The machine warms up, and emits a wall of eerie light to the confusion of the trio.

Zack Ryder: Huh? What?

Sheamus: Huh?

Sheamus is hit by a force.

Sheamus: NO!

Dr. Laurinaitis: It's no use. It's too powerful for you to overcome. Now allow me to introduce you to my latest creation. This is the Solaris prototype.

Shahra looks at Johnny and gasps in shock as he laughs in a sinister and macabre manner and walks up to the machine's other control panel and pulls the lever.

Dr. Laurinaitis: With this machine, I'll be able to control the flow of time itself!

Cena gets pulled upward, followed by Zack and Sheamus, as they scream and are pulled through the time portal as Shahra and Johnny watch. She drops to her knees against the glass window in disappointment, but tries not to cry.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Rest assured. They're not dead... yet. They've just been teleported by my glorious invention to another time.

He walks behind Elise with his back to her.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Who knows where they'll end up? It could be the distant past or far future. But my machine still requires some fine-tuning. In fact, what my machine needs in order to be complete, is your power.

He extends his hand to her.

Shahra: My power?

Dr. Laurinaitis: Yes, I can finally complete my plans... Now that I have the Chaos Emeralds, and you... The Princess of Soleanna. That's all I need to revive the Flames of Disaster. And with its power, I will be able to control everything and rule the world.

He looks down at Elise as he continues.

Dr. Laurinaitis: So, you would be wise to remain on my "good" side.

He walks up to the door, while Shahra clasps her hands in prayer and looks up for the safety of Cena, Zack and Sheamus.

**CM Punk's Story**

Punk and AJ have arrived at Johnny's base in White Acropolis in their search for Cena. However, the base is closed, and Cena is nowhere to be seen. Snow falls near the base.

CM Punk: Looks like we've arrived a little too late.

Suddenly the ground trembles beneath them, and they look around to see what has caused it, until they look upward.

CM Punk: What? Oh no!

Johnny's Egg Genesis emerges to attack them, but once again they manage to defeat it with quick wits. After the battle, Punk and AJ discover a Blue Chaos Emerald, the same one that Cena had left at the Solaris Prototype in the laboratory, in the snow. Punk approaches the emerald and kneels down to grab it.

AJ: That's a Chaos Emerald.

He gazes upon it and looks at AJ, then gets up.

AJ: It's said this gem can transform your thoughts into power. Collect seven, and a miracle's supposed to happen. Keep it as a lucky charm.

She walks off while he watches, then gazes at the emerald again.

CM Punk: It transforms your thoughts into power...

Meanwhile, back at Johnny's base, Layla is slowly looking around for Cena near a cell door.

Layla: Hmm... I've been trying to find Cena but now I think I'm in trouble.

She hides beneath the corner of a wall and sees Johnny's 3 floating robots looking both ways before moving on.

Layla: Maybe I should just walk away real quietly before they spot me.

She sneaks around when Shahra opens the cell door in front of her and sees her.

Shahra: Oh!

Both are surprised to see each other when an alarm sounds, and they are cornered. G.U.N. Sentry: Prisoner has escaped from Cell Block C-17. All patrolling guards, begin searching immediately.

Layla (turns to Shahra): This way!

Shahra: O... OK!

G.U.N. Sentry (while Layla and Shahra are speaking): I repeat: Prisoner has escaped from Cell Block C-17.

They both run away from the alarm while the sentry is speaking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Randy Orton's Story**

It is dark and cloudy in futuristic Chaos City, formerly known as Soleanna. The dark portal opens, and Danielle and Randy are dropped onto the floor, landing on their feet. They get up as the portal closes, and wonder what's going on. She walks out to the broken glass window, and Randy looks at her in wonder.

Danielle: What is this place?

Randy goes to the broken window near her.

Randy Orton: It seems we've been teleported to another location.

The camera moves up for a scenic view of the city in ruins.

Danielle: Well, let's find out where we are.

Randy nods, and she runs off as he looks around for a moment.

Randy Orton: Mephiles...

The scene turns gray as he looks around in confusion.

Randy Orton: Who is he?

He then runs off.

Randy and Danielle are at a database inside; she presses the buttons on the keyboard near the computer monitor as he watches.

Danielle: I'm in... I've pinpointed our location, it's...

She presses the keyboard buttons some more, and the monitor turns on and shows the status that reads something.

Danielle (surprised): No... that's not possible...

Randy sees something on the monitor too.

Danielle: We're still in the Doctor's base. But how can that be? Wait, there's no doubt now!

She turns to him.

Randy Orton (looks at her): So. It's not where we are...

She types in a few more buttons. A monitor in front of them shows a data of something, and she gasps in shock and puts her hand to her face.

Randy Orton: It appears we've gone through time... doesn't it?

He looks at her.

Danielle: Yes... Approximately 200 years.

They look at the screen again.

Danielle: Maybe more, depending on when this database was last updated.

She pauses before continuing.

Danielle: Well, at least we know we've arrived in the future.

Randy stares at the screen again.

Danielle: That means this Mephiles character has the power to control time.

Randy Orton: His power feels very similar to my own Chaos Control. But...

He suddenly turns around to the door behind him, and Danielle does the same, expecting to hear something and find out what awaits them. Meanwhile, Cena, Zack and Sheamus are teleported 200 years in the future and fall down into a ruined laboratory, as Cena lands on his feet, Zack lands on his back, and Sheamus lands on his head. They feel dazed, dizzy and confused at what had happened. Cena looks around the lab, wondering what's going on, and gets up.

Zack Ryder: Boy, do I feel dizzy...

Sheamus stands up, still writhing from the headache and rubbing his head near the experiment chamber with its glass window broken.

Zack Ryder: Where are we?

Footsteps hit the metal floor near the broken glass atop the trio, and Danielle's voice is heard.

Danielle (offscreen voice): Oh, look who's here! I didn't expect to see you guys.

They see Danielle atop the lab.

Zack Ryder: Danielle! Randy!

Danielle and Randy are then shown.

Danielle (waves hello): Hi. Long time no see!

Teams Cena and Orton look at a ruined world of the future, known as Crisis City.

Randy Orton: This is the distant future, far removed from our own timeline.

Zack Ryder (looks at Randy): The future? Then that means Johnny's machine can control time!

Sheamus nods.

Cena: Big Johnny's got some nerve dropping us here.

Sheamus (kicks a rock and looks up): Now, how can we get back to our own time?

Randy Orton: You need a space-time rift, but this requires a lot of energy.

They look at Randy and Danielle, and Cena realizes something.

Cena: I see. You mean using your Chaos Control will...

Randy Orton (points at the trio): Yes, but that alone is insufficient.

Cena: Okay, Randy. It looks like we need to work together.

Randy nods. Cena, Zack and Sheamus make it through the database in Crisis City and are wandering around.

Sheamus: No matter where we go, all we see are ruins. How can this be our future?

Zack Ryder (shrugs): How could it come to this?

Cena sees an open door to the database with signs labeled "Caution", "Danger" and "Notice". He, Zack and Sheamus go in to investigate.

CM Punk (offscreen voice): Could it be true?

They discover what appear to be CM Punk, AJ and a darker man that is similar to Randy, but different, at the computer.

CM Punk: If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?

What appears to be the dark guy nods.

?: The Day of Disaster... Here are my records of this event. This was when Iblis was freed and his flames were released into the world.

He turns on the computer, and what appear to be Punk and the women see images of Soleanna and other things.

?: And you have this person to blame.

The apparent dark guy takes out a Purple Chaos Emerald and shows it to Punk, who takes it and gazes upon it. A vision of Cena and the flames appears, and the camera makes a close-up of Cena staring blankly.

CM Punk: I see it! So, that guy is the Iblis Trigger?

Punk hands the emerald back to the apparent dark guy

?: I'll send us back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive.

He generates a Chaos Control with his hands, places it on Punk and AJ and the three of them vanish. Cena, Zack and Sheamus arrive at the computer.

Sheamus: What the... Who was that guy? He looked just like Randy...

Zack Ryder (sees something shocking on the computer): Th-This is terrible!

He presses the buttons on the keyboard.

Zack Ryder: According to the data, the Princess died when she was kidnapped by Big Johnny! Apparently Johnny's battleship exploded!

Cena goes to him in surprise.

Zack Ryder (in shock): The data of this incident was... two days after the Festival of the Sun!

Cena: If we don't return in time, Shahra will die onboard Johnny's battleship. That means...

Zack Ryder: Yeah... I think so.

Cena feels a little frustrated about the way they were all sent in the first place, and Zack jabs in the keys. Randy and Danielle have made it through Crisis City and found a Green Chaos Emerald. They are now walking through the city; Danielle laughs in victory at the success of getting the emerald and waves it around.

Danielle: My precious Chaos Emerald. You are all so beautiful. Your mysterious brilliance...

Randy looks around, then stops, and Danielle stops too. They discover a robot near the pillars and flames. At a close-up, the rusted robot seems to be sitting down.

Danielle (recognizes the robot): Omega! What's he doing here?

She runs up to the robot, E-123 Omega, along with Randy, and they look at his condition. Randy tries to fix the robot as Rouge watches, but the robot doesn't seem to move at all.

Randy Orton: It seems he's in standby mode.

Danielle: What could have possibly happened to create this future?

Randy cluelessly shakes his head. Suddenly beeps are heard from her G.U.N. Communicator, and she answers it.

Danielle: Yes, this is Danielle.

She pauses, then...

Danielle: Understood. We'll be there in a minute.

She looks at Randy.

Danielle: It looks like Cena and his friends have found something, too. Let's go.

Randy takes a look at Omega again.

Danielle: It's not like we can do anything for him now.

Randy Orton (nods after a pause): Yeah.

He walks off, and she takes one final look at Omega before following Randy. At the volcano, Randy and Danielle are pondering when Cena, Zack and Sheamus arrive.

Danielle: You guys are so slow. Look.

She holds out a Green Chaos Emerald for them to see.

Zack Ryder: A Chaos Emerald! You've already found one!

Danielle: Well now... I may not look it, but I'm a real treasure hunter.

Sheamus nods.

Danielle: Unlike a certain echidna I know.

He looks at her, insulted.

Sheamus: What?

He turns around with an angry "Heh!" and walks off.

Randy Orton: Have you guys discovered anything?

Zack Ryder: Um, yeah. I received a signal indicating there's a Chaos Emerald here, but...

Danielle: You mean we've got to go through there?

Sheamus (at Danielle): If you don't like it, you can stay here.

Danielle: You've got to be kidding!

Cena (points to Randy): Don't be late.

Randy Orton (walks toward him): Same to you.

Randy runs off to the Flame Core, followed by Cena. The rest head off. Teams Cena and Orton have made it through the Flame Core, and Danielle jumps and flies up to the Aqua Chaos Emerald they have discovered over the lava.

Danielle: I've found a Chaos Emerald!

Randy Orton (quickly warning her): Don't touch it!

The emerald is suddenly snatched up and she jumps backward. They all see a fiery monster, Iblis, emerge.

Danielle: Wha! What's this?

Iblis prepares to attack them, but they all somehow manage to defeat it and get the Chaos Emerald back from it. After the battle, Teams Cena and Orton look at each other. Cena holds up the aqua emerald, and Randy holds up the green one. They both nod at each other and hold the emeralds aloft.

Cena and Orton: Chaos Control!

The emeralds glow, and a light of the Chaos Control emerges and splits up. Both Cena and Randy look on as a time portal emerges, and Cena jumps in, followed by Zack and Sheamus. Danielle flies up to face Randy, but he looks back and sees something, and Danielle does the same as she returns to the portal. Flames appear behind him on the ground, accompanied by a black cloud, and with the glow of the Chaos Emerald Mephiles appears near the fire. He twists his head around and looks at Randy as the flames grow larger, and Randy sees him, too, and approaches him as the portal closes. Back at present-day Soleanna, the portal opens, and Danielle emerges as the emerald flies out ahead of her before hitting the ground. She looks around as she walks slowly.

Danielle: Randy? RANDY!

The portal closes and she finds that she is alone. She notices the emerald on the ground and picks it up.

Danielle: Randy... And he doesn't have a Chaos Emerald anymore...

Just then the G.U.N. Communicator beeps from her wrist.

G.U.N. Communicator: Agent Danielle?

She listens to it.

G.U.N. Communicator: Report your status immediately. Have you retrieved the Scepter of Darkness?

She gets up and answers.

Danielle: Well... I'll provide a full report shortly. Right now, I have apriority situation to deal with. I need to contact E-123 Omega immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cena's Story**

Back at present-day Soleanna, the Chaos Control portal opens up, and Team Cena lands, Cena on his feet, and Zack and Sheamus on their back.

Zack Ryder: Whoa!

Everyone looks around.

Sheamus: Looks like we made it back in one piece.

Zack Ryder: Where did Randy and Danielle go? Did they appear someplace else?

Cena: Those two can take care of themselves.

He sees a newspaper and picks it up to read it. He looks at something in the pictures, and Zack and Sheamus look at it. Cena realizes what he has to do, for it's only a matter of time. Layla and Shahra have returned to Soleanna and are walking around the town.

Shahra: Thank you so much for rescuing me. I am so grateful!

Layla (introduces herself): I'm Layla.

Shahra (introduces herself): My name is Shahra.

They both look at each other, and Layla is surprised to find a tall human princess standing around.

Layla: Shahra... Wait, you're not Shahra, the Princess of Soleanna, are you? I'll bet someone's already on their way to rescue you.

Shahra: Um, yes, but someone I know said to me... "Nothing starts until you take action." So I decided to heed his advice.

Layla sees that Shahra is talking about Cena.

Layla: Hmm... You wouldn't happen to have some feelings for this person, would you?

Shahra (clueless): What? No! Of course not.

Layla (interrupting): It's OK. Love changes everything.

Layla walks and looks up.

Layla: It feels like every little moment in your life is huge!

She spreads her arms wide on the word "huge" and turns to Shahra with sparkles around her.

Layla: Doesn't it?

Shahra looks at her, then hangs her head down.

Layla: So, what does this guy look like? Have you already been on a date with him?

Shahra: Well, no... I really haven't...

Layla: A one-way love? That's so cute. Come on, there's no need to be shy. Look, you're a Princess and you're super cute. That guy's the lucky one! I also have someone that I'm pursuing, too. I wish us both luck!

Layla holds both hands to Shahra's, and both laugh with each other.

**Randy Orton's Story**

Danielle has made it through the Tropical Jungle. Omega walks and wanders around in the jungle temple when she appears and discovers him.

Danielle: This is a charming little place.

He turns and sees her.

Danielle (waves at him): Hi, long time no see.

Omega: Danielle.

He looks at her for a long time, and minutes pass as he examines her condition and adventures.

Omega: Situation understood. What would you like me to do?

Danielle (pulls out the green emerald): Take this, and deliver it to Randy Orton.

He looks at the emerald, then takes it and gazes upon it. A plank appears beneath his abdomen, and he sets the emerald down on the plank, which comes back in the hatch inside him as it closes.

Omega: System reactivation countdown initiated.

He moves his arms.

Omega: Backup power source, spare magazines secured. Command program priority changed. New mission: Shadow Support. External access no longer permitted. Confirmed.

He stops and waits.

Danielle (waves at him again): I'm counting on you.

Omega turns around and walks up to the altar garden. Meanwhile, back in the future, Randy looks around at Mephiles in the Flame Core and finds him atop a large stalagmite with a purple glow on top.

Mephiles: So, decided to void your return ticket now, did you?

Randy Orton (points at him): Why are you here? Did you ruin this world?

Mephiles: The answer's yes and no. Perhaps it's better to show you.

He snaps his fingers, and a glowing purple orb appears in front of Randy, who is amused.

Mephiles: Yes, that's you.

Randy steps back as Mephiles continues.

Mephiles: After the world was devastated by Iblis' flames, what do you think happened? A search for the guilty. Who did this, you may ask?

He shrugs his shoulders and frames Randy.

Mephiles: Humanity wasn't just jealous of your power. They feared it.

Randy is unsure of what's going on with him. A close-up of the purple orb with four points is shown as Mephiles continues.

Mephiles: They used this incident as an excuse to hunt you down.

Randy still looks at the orb, clueless about the frame-up.

Mephiles (motioning him with his finger): Come with me, Randy. Let us punish this foolish world of humanity. It is only fair to give back what was intended for you. You have every right to want justice.

Randy Orton (after a pause): That's absurd.

He looks at Mephiles.

Randy Orton: Whatever it is you want to do, you can do it alone.

Mephiles (angry): You forgive humanity this folly then?

The camera turns to the four-cornered orb that emits a black cloud.

Randy Orton: I determine my own destiny.

He holds up his fist and looks at Mephiles, who becomes disappointed and starts transforming into his crystallized form that is surrounded by a black smoke as Shadow prepares to fight him. Randy has fought against Mephiles, who is knocked out and trying to breathe. As Randy approaches him, he gets up and uses a dark energy ball to knock Randy off, sending him flying and crashing against a pillar. Randy slips off as he falls down and lands on his feet, stunned as a sitting duck. As Mephiles approaches him, gunblasts appear between them, and they both look around to see...

Randy: Omega!

Omega had fired a machine gun in his arm and now pulls back.

Omega: Now is the designated time.

He switches from his gun to his left hand.

Omega: I shall assist.

Omega manages to help Randy defeat Mephiles. After the battle, Mephiles is knocked off into the ground in a tumble, then slowly gets up with a grunt. Omega and Randy look at him as he feels dizzy in getting up, then generates a Chaos Control from his right hand, opening a dark time portal above him, then rises up and disappears into it.

Randy Orton: Mephiles!

Randy and Omega quickly jump into the portal before it closes. Back at present-day Soleanna, the dark time portal opens up, and Randy and Omega drop down onto the ground as the portal closes. Randy looks around and gets up and walks around looking for Mephiles, but finds nothing.

Omega: It appears Mephiles is no longer here. I will assist in pursuing him.

Randy looks at the robot and nods, then they figure out a plan of where to go now. A look-up of the castle is shown. Shahra walks around, glad to be inside her home, when Laurinaitis's robot drops down in front of her. She gasps in shock, and more robots drop down, until she is completely surrounded. All of a sudden, Laurinaitis's Egg Genesis flutters downward and approaches her.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Finally, I've been waiting so patiently for you to return, Princess.

She looks at him in surprise, then puts her hands on her heart, as if she refuses to be taken in captivity. At the warehouse pier, Danielle is wandering around when she sees Randy and Omega there.

Danielle (waves her hand): Hi.

Randy and Omega turn toward her.

Danielle: It seems like Big Johnny's machines are looking for you. What did you do this time?

She points at them.

Randy Orton: Nothing. Their target is probably Mephiles.

Omega: What is Johnny up to? Who is Mephiles?

Randy Orton: I'm gonna ask him directly.

He walks off alone.

Danielle: Hey, wait a sec!

Randy Orton (stops): I can handle this alone. You keep track of Mephiles.

He walks away again, and Danielle and Omega watch.

Danielle: Hmph. He finally shows up again and then he leaves before even saying, "Hello." Well, it seems his little trip hasn't changed him.

Omega looks at her, and she calls the G.U.N. Communicator on her left wrist again.

Danielle: This is Danielle, G.U.N. H.Q.?

She pauses, then...

Danielle: Yes, pull all available data on an item called the Scepter of Darkness for me.

She turns off the communicator, then looks at Omega as they wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**CM Punk's Story**

Punk and AJ have arrived at Soleanna when they discover Mephiles again, with his head hung down.

CM Punk: Mephiles...

Punk and AJ look at each other, then they look at Mephiles again.

CM Punk: Tell me. Who is the Iblis Trigger? Why does he want to destroy the world?

Mephiles (looks up): Why does that matter to you?

He points to Punk.

Mephiles: Unless you complete your task, your future will remain the same... forever.

He then looks at Punk, then puts his hand down.

Mephiles: He's currently at the terminal station. It's now or never if you want this.

He shows a path to Punk, then walks away. AJ gets a closer look at the path, then looks at Punk. After a few moments, he moves onward, and she follows him. Meanwhile, Cena has just rescued Shahra from the exploding Radical Train and now runs from the railroad tracks with her.

Shahra: I knew it. I knew you'd return! You had to!

All of a sudden a psychokinetic blast attacks them and he jumps backward. He sets her down again and they see Punk in front of them again.

Cena: You again.

CM Punk: This time there will be no more interruptions!

He points at Cena.

CM Punk: The Iblis Trigger... must die!

Shahra: Cena.

Punk uses a psychokinetic blast that knocks Cena onto the floor. Punk then traps him with Psychoshock, draining his energy, and Shahra keeps trying to hold back tears when...

Dr. Laurinaitis (offscreen voice): So how was your little walk, Princess?

Johnny's Egg Genesis uses the mechanical hands to grab the screaming Shahra and fly off with her.

Cena (seeing this): SHAHRA!

Punk uses another Psychoshock to stun Cena and gives a "hmph".

CM Punk: It's time to end this!

Punk is about to finish him off when he sees Randy drop down in front of him in the nick of time.

CM Punk (surprised): Who?

Randy and Punk look at each other.

CM Punk: Mephiles! Why are you getting in my way?

Randy Orton (gets up): I'm Randy. Randy Orton.

Both see each other in confusion, and Randy looks at the recovering Cena, who gives a nod and a thumb up to him for saving his life. Cena then gets up and runs off to find Shahra and Johnny while Randy has to deal with Punk, and both prepare to fight. Punk has just fought Randy, and both are exhausted from all the fighting. Punk angrily raises his fist to attack him, but Randy holds up the Green Chaos Emerald aloft.

Randy Orton: Chaos Control!

The blast slows down Punk while Randy avoids his punch and kicks him from behind, knocking him down. Punk looks at him and gets up, all worn out and paralyzed.

CM Punk: You...

Randy Orton: Don't bother. With a Chaos Emerald's power, I control time and space. You can't break free.

He holds out the emerald.

CM Punk: I won't give up! It all depends on me!

He shrugs his shoulders.

CM Punk: Can't lose. Not when I'm so close!

He finally gets up and takes out the blue emerald, holds it aloft, and yells out in fury. He goes to Randy and his green emerald.

Randy Orton (holds it aloft): Chaos...

CM Punk (same time as Randy): Chaos...

Both: Control!

A light emerges from both emeralds, and both hedgehogs jump back from each other as it splits up.

CM Punk: Huh?

A time portal opens up in front of them.

Randy Orton (in wonder): You... induced Chaos Control.

CM Punk: I won't let anyone get in my way! I'll change the past and save the world.

Randy shakes his head in disappointment.

Randy Orton: Mephiles isn't trying to help you create a better future... He's trying to eliminate the past.

CM Punk (confused): What? What are you talking about?

Randy Orton (walks up to him): To discover what happened, it seems we must see what took place 10 years ago.

Punk wonders what this could mean.

Randy Orton: Follow me if you want the truth.

He jumps into the portal, and Punk looks at it and pauses a bit before nodding and going into it.

**Cena's Story**

The Egg Genesis flies off in the sky, and Shahra backs away from Johnny onboard.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Now stop it. You have no where to go.

She looks down and then looks at Laurinaitis.

Shahra: I would rather die than be your prisoner again!

Dr. Laurinaitis: Hmph! So, what are you going to do, Princess? Do you plan to jump?

Below, Cena chases the Egg Genesis as fast as he can, and Shahra gives one final look at Laurinaitis.

Shahra: Farewell.

She plunges off the ship.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Huh?

She falls down as Cena runs up to her and catches her in his arms again.

Shahra: Cena!

Laurinaitis looks furiously at Cena and Shahra, then points at them.

Dr. Laurinaitis: You won't get away that easily, CENA!

The Egg Genesis goes to attack them, but Cena manages to defeat it and escape with Shahra. At the grassy mountains, Cena and Shahra run off and stop for a rest. Cena goes to her.

Cena: That was a gutsy move back there!

Shahra: Well, I was desperate... and um... I just had to get away. I owe you a lot, Cena...

Cena (amazed): Uh...

He suddenly runs and sees a dust cloud.

Shahra: Cena!

Cena turns to her.

Cena: I'll head into the jungle!

Shahra (nods): OK!

He then takes her and runs off into the forest with her.

Cena and Shahra make it through the Tropical Jungle and keep on running.

Shahra (with a "Hmm"): It looks like we've lost them.

Cena: I'll settle things here.

Trees are passed through the sunlit sky and birds chirp.

Cena: Shahra, you should go back to the castle.

Shahra: OK...

They run off and turn left.

Shahra: Cena?

He carries her through the trees, and she smiles as they are approaching a clearing. They arrive at a lake near a cherry blossom tree, and he sets her down.

Shahra: It's so beautiful! I've never seen so many flowers before!

Cherry blossom petals flutter downward, and Shahra catches them with both hands at once.

Shahra: Cena, have you visited many wonderful places before?

Cena: Yeah.

He crosses his arms.

Shahra: Once you defeat Laurinaitis, you'll leave, won't you?

Cena ponders for a moment, and he gazes at her and nods.

Shahra: Though I've been frightened many times, I've also enjoyed this adventure. It allowed me to be something other than a Princess. I was able to be myself, a girl.

Cena: It sounds like being a Princess isn't that easy.

Shahra: It isn't sometimes, but I love this country. Everyone in the castle, the children, all my citizens really...

They both look up.

Shahra: The same love my late father and mother had.

A flash of light appears, and a faint vision of a man sitting on his throne with a little girl kneeling at his side emerges.

Voice: Don't cry, Shahra. Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens.

The girl kneels on her father's lap as he touches her head. The vision fades again, back to a grown up Shahra in the forest.

Shahra: And so, I do my best to protect my country.

She turns to Cena.

Shahra: I understand everything my parents said to me now. Cena, if you leave here to go on another adventure... Remember this place.

Cena (agrees): Definitely.

She sways in the breeze, and looks at the blossom tree again.

Cena: Shahra?

Shahra: I'm fine... Sorry. I mustn't cry... I can't.

She turns to hug him, trying hard not to weep or let anything bad happen.

Cena: Shahra... smile.

She lets go and rubs her eye, heeding his advice, and looking at him as he nods.


	8. Chapter 8

**Randy Orton & CM Punk's Story**

**10 Years ago**

A portal opens up, and Punk and Randy arrive at the timeline of Soleanna of 10 years ago and land on a metal floor. They get up and wonder where they are, then they see a long hallway. Scene cuts to the laboratory, where the Solaris Project is going haywire.

Scientist: An electromagnetic pulse has just been generated! Injecting

decompression agent! No, the level's not dropping!

The Solaris Project scientists are having a hard time controlling it.

Scientist: A spatial meltdown is inevitable! My Lord, it's too late! We've got to take shelter!

Duke of Soleanna (slams his fists on the machine): Why, Solaris? Why do you refuse to listen to my voice?

Girl's Voice: Father!

A girl runs up to him.

Duke of Soleanna (surprised): Shahra!

The Duke of Soleanna looks at little Shahra when a noise is heard. He quickly looks at the Solaris Project and shelters Shahra as an explosion rocks the laboratory. Randy and Punk notice the explosion, look at each other, and run off to the lab. Punk and Randy arrive at the site of the accident. They look at each other, then jump down to the floor and get up. Randy notices the Duke, runs up to him, and checks him for a pulse. He tries to wake up the unconscious Duke while Punk kneels down near the scientist's dead body and looks at something.

CM Punk: Is that!

He notices the birth of the Flames of Disaster, whose light fades out into a dwarf and splits up, dropping blob bits into the water.

CM Punk: That flame... It's Iblis!

The Flames of Disaster grow larger.

Randy Orton: And the black shadow is the original Mephiles.

CM Punk: That's Mephiles!

The flame, Iblis, flies out of the lab while the black blob puddle, Mephiles, oozes out of there.

CM Punk: They're escaping!

Randy Orton: We'll have to split up. I'll pursue Mephiles.

CM Punk: OK. Then leave Iblis to me!

Randy nods, and he and Punk chase the two parts when...

Duke of Soleanna (weak voice): Wait.

Randy sees that the Duke is still alive, then runs up to him. The Duke, terribly wounded in the explosion, tries getting up and takes out some sort of scepter.

Duke of Soleanna: Seal it with this...

The scepter with its wings and orb on top is shown in close-up.

CM Punk: Hurry!

As Punk runs off, Randy took the Scepter of Darkness from the Duke and follows Punk out of the lab. The wounded Duke is thankfulfor Randy while little 7-year-old Shahra lies unconscious next to her father, who takes care of her. Punk uses his Psychoshock to entrap Iblis, and tries to hold up his strength as best as he can, when he notices the weakened Duke approaching, holding his unconscious daughter.

CM Punk: Hey! What are you doing? You've got to leave!

Duke of Soleanna: I have my duty. This Living Flame has been entrusted to the royal family.

He approaches Iblis.

Duke of Soleanna: The Flames of Disaster will awaken if nothing is done! That must not happen.

He sets Shahra down on the altar and takes out a White Chaos Emerald, then holds it aloft and launches it upward. The Duke takes a few steps backward and prays.

Duke of Soleanna: Eternal Sun! The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with a royal soul!

He lifts his hands upward, and Iblis shrinks, becoming minuscule, and vanishes into the emerald, which then injects it as a beam of light into Shahra, who moves a little. Punk's Psychoshock stops and he looks in wonder. The Duke collapses on the altar, weakened and all worn out and trying to breathe. Punk looks at him as he picks up the unconscious Elise and stumbles onto him.

Duke of Soleanna (weakly): I'm sorry, but...

He looks at her.

Duke of Soleanna: Can you take her to a safe place?

Punk clutches Elise in his arms as her father falls to the floor and takes one last look at her and Punk. The Duke takes her hand and places it on her other hand, then cradles her head softly.

Duke of Soleanna: That's a good girl, Shahra. Remember, be brave. Don't cry, no matter what happens. Otherwise your tears will call forth the flames inside you... Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens. And... Live... happily...

He crumbles onto the floor and breathes his last. Punk looks at the Duke's dead body, then at the altar, and then at Shahra. He grieves a bit over her father, and looks up at the sky and the emerald. Mephiles the puddle oozes on the floor protected by a black cloud. He is confronted by Randy, who raises the green emerald.

Randy Orton: Chaos Control!

The emerald glows and stuns Mephiles with a shock.

Mephiles: ...What? ...Stop!

He turns purple, and Randy gets closer to him. He holds the emerald aloft, and the Scepter of Darkness rises up from the floor and flies upward as Mephiles watches.

Mephiles: Who... Who are... You?

The Scepter glows with a brilliant light as Randy raises his arms aloft.

Randy Orton: I'm Randy. Randy Orton.

Mephiles: Randy... Your face... Your form... I will remember.

As he says this, his purple cloud form is swirling around and absorbed into the Scepter.

Mephiles: Your death... Certain... You... will die!

Every last trace of Mephiles is absorbed into the Scepter and vanishes, and a blinding light emanates from it, sealing Mephiles inside it. It falls onto the floor, and Randy puts his arms down, looks at the Scepter, and walks up to it and picks it up slowly, and looks at it standing up. He then realizes why Mephiles knew him in the present. Outside the Aquatic Base, Punk clutches the unconscious Shahra in his arms as Randy walks out to him with Mephiles sealed in the Scepter of Darkness in Kingdom Valley.

CM Punk: Did you do it?

Randy Orton: Yes. And you?

Punk pauses and nods.

CM Punk: ...Yes. The "Flames" are properly sealed. It's done.

Punk carries her and sets her near a tree, then looks at her. Randy holds up the Scepter of Darkness, then walks around and looks at them both. He kneels down and sets the Scepter on the grass near the same tree.

CM Punk: You're going to leave it behind?

Randy Orton: Yes, I already know what becomes of it in the future...

He looks at Punk, then stands up and takes out the Green Chaos Emerald.

Randy Orton: It's time to return.

Punk gets up, looks at Shahra, and walks away.

CM Punk: Yes... Of course...

Both have each emerald in hand, approach each other, and hold them aloft.

Randy Orton and CM Punk: Chaos Control!

The light emerges from both emeralds once again and splits up, opening the time portal in front of them. Randy jumps into it, and Punk looks at Shahra once again. She starts to move around, and he walks to the portal as she moves.

Little Shahra (mumbles): Father...

Punk looks at her, then takes out the blue emerald, looks at it one last time, then goes to her slowly. He kneels down at her dormant body, then takes her hand, and sets the emerald upon it.

CM Punk: It's a lucky charm.

He sets the emerald and her hand down on her lap, and Shahra moves around again to the other side. He gets up and takes one last look at her, then turns around, runs, and jumps into the time portal as it closes. It is assumed that he already has the white emerald from the Duke of Soleanna. Back at Soleanna, a boy and a girl are near a royal guard when they see an airship fly by in surprise. A woman looks up and sees Laurinaitis's airship arriving at the town and approaching it. Laurinaitis's voice is heard from a microphone.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Princess Shahra, ruler of Soleanna... By refusing to negotiate with me, you have forced me to take drastic actions.

People are muttering to each other, wondering what's going on. Layla looks up at Laurinaitis's airship in amazement and runs off.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Meet me at the specified point alone at 4 o'clock today. Failure to do so on time, will result in my leveling of this city so that nothing but ashes remain!

An old castle is approached, and Shahra and two maids are shocked by Laurinaitis's threat of destruction at the balcony there.

Maid #1: Miss Shahra...!

Shahra: I cannot allow harm to come to my people.

Shahra turns and leaves the balcony.

Maid #2: Miss Shahra?

Shahra (turns to them): It is my duty as Princess of Soleanna to go. There is no other choice.

She walks away from the maids into the castle room. The portal opens up, and Punk drops to the ground in front of AJ, who looks at him.

CM Punk: AJ...

AJ (crosses her arms): What did you see?

He looks down and pauses for a second.

CM Punk: The Iblis Trigger... wasn't John Cena.

AJ: I see...

People: *(Crowds of people noise)*

Punk turns around at the commotion.

CM Punk: They're quite noisy.

AJ: Yes. I heard that the Princess here left for Dr. Laurinaitis's base in response to his earlier threat.

Punk is surprised.

CM Punk: What if his ultimate objective was to release Iblis?

AJ turns to him in surprise. They both nod at each other and walk off. The portal opens up, and Randy drops onto the ground when Danielle appears behind him.

Danielle: You're back sooner than I expected.

He looks at her and gets up, and she waves hello to him.

Danielle: Omega is still in pursuit of Mephiles.

She points to the path ahead of the town.

Danielle: So, where's the kid?

She walks around to him.

Danielle: What did you find 10 years ago?

Randy Orton (walks off): I need you to access G.U.N.'s database. Specifically, find out what materials the Scepter of Darkness was made from.

Danielle: Sure. But you haven't answered my question yet!

Randy Orton (turns to her): I found the means to seal Mephiles.

She looks at him, and he walks off. Danielle raises her hand in a "Wait a minute!" pose as she follows him. Shahra has just arrived onboard the Egg Carrier and is sitting at a chair with Laurinaitis.

Dr. Laurinaitis: You've wasted so much of my time.

He looks at her.

Dr. Laurinaitis: If you had cooperated with me earlier, I wouldn't have had to do this.

Shahra: What are you trying to do, Dr. Laurinaitis? Why do you wish to revive the Flames of Disaster?

Dr. Laurinaitis (walks around): Did your parents ever disclose to you anything about Solaris? Solaris's secrets are in his eternal flames.

She turns away, and Laurinaitis still looks at her before pondering.

Dr. Laurinaitis: His power... can change time, and even manipulate the fabric of time itself.

He then turns to her.

Dr. Laurinaitis: I wish to obtain this power and dominate everything in this world. From the past all the way to the future!

Shahra: You wish... to rule over... Time?

Dr. Laurinaitis: Yes. Truly. And the secret...

He looks at her again.

Dr. Laurinaitis: It remains dormant in you, Princess.

She looks at Laurinaitis, and he goes to the control panel and presses the buttons on the keyboard.

Dr. Laurinaitis: The Princess of Soleanna and the seven Chaos Emeralds. Once I have everything, the fate of the whole world will change. And one of the beautiful gems is just ahead.

Computer (tracking down): Chaos Emerald located.

Dr. Laurinaitis (spreading out his hand): Finally... Now, let's go collect that Chaos Emerald.

Meanwhile, at Wave Ocean, Omega has confronted Mephiles and tries shooting him, but Mephiles deflects the bullets with his hands. Omega shoots him again and hits him in the face, but Mephiles bows down unfazed with a "Heh!" and deceives him.

Mephiles: This only proves you were created to stop Randy, the ultimate life form.

Omega pulls back his arm in confusion.

Mephiles: Don't tell me you didn't know. You may have been programmed by humanity, but what you did to Randy in the future, that was your...

Omega's guns get back in his left arm, and his arms spin around once more and turn into big machine guns that hit Mephiles multiple times before he drops down to the sand and laughs maniacally. He lies down on the sand and vanishes into thin air. Omega's guns revert back to his normal arms before Randy and Danielle arrive with the new Scepter of Darkness they had created. Danielle now looks at Omega.

Danielle: What just happened?

Omega pauses before continuing.

Omega: Randy.

He turns around at Randy, then walks up to him.

Omega: The one that defeats and seals you in the future... is me.

Omega puts his hand to his robotic chest. Randy is shocked at Mephiles' frame-up to Omega. Danielle is surprised.

Danielle: It's... It's so unfair!

She points to Randy before continuing.

Danielle: Randy's always here to defend the world.

Randy bows his head down.

Danielle: Despite that...

Omega: Eventually, when something, or someone, is seen as too powerful...

He drops down his arms before continuing.

Omega: It is seen as a threat.

He turns around to Randy again and points his arm at him.

Omega: And then the world becomes its enemy.

Randy hears this and walks away.

Danielle: Randy...

Omega turns to her.

Danielle: Even if you believe everyone in the world will be against you, know that I'll always remain by your side.

She turns her back.

Danielle: Remember that.

Randy stops and looks at them both, then nods.

Randy Orton: I will.

He looks around and walks away from them.

**Cena's Story**

Cena runs through the Tropical Jungle when Laurinaitis's robots arrive to attack him. He slides and sees them, prepared to fight them, and one of them raises a gun to him when all the robots are grabbed by a Psychoshock, and Punk drops down and uses blasts from both hands to knock them all out, causing them to explode on the ground. He then turns to Cena.

CM Punk: You look like you're in a hurry.

Cena (crosses his arms): ...So what's going on?

CM Punk (after a pause): Circumstances have changed.

He turns to Cena again.

CM Punk: I need to rescue the Princess.

Cena nods in approval, hoping Punk doesn't hurt him again, then he gives a thumb up and runs off, and Punk follows. While Cena and Punk are getting through Kingdom Valley, an alarm sounds at the Egg Carrier's front room as Laurinaitis tries to jab in the keys at the control panel. Shahra is still inside.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Huh? The engines are malfunctioning.

Shahra gets out of the chair.

Dr. Laurinaitis: And what's this?

She looks at Laurinaitis.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Stop all engines now!

The buttons are not working, and Laurinaitis slams both fists onto the keyboard.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Why is this happening? No! We're about to crash!

The Egg Carrier catches fire as it flies, and it catches smoke as it is about to plunge downward.

The Egg Carrier, engulfed in flames, falls through the dark clouds near a hilltop and plunges downward. As Cena, Punk and AJ arrive, an explosion is heard, and they stop at the sight of the Egg Carrier crashing onto a hilltop, which kills Laurinaitis and...

Cena (in shock): SHAHRA!

They are all too late. Both Laurinaitis and Shahra have died. Cena drops to the ground in despair and slams his fist in anger and grief. Punk and AJ are in mourning for Shahra. But then Punk looks up and realizes something, then looks at Cena.

CM Punk: Wait, there's still a way to change this.

AJ looks at him, and Cena is recovering from grief and loss and looks at him.

CM Punk: If we return to an earlier point in time, we'll be able to save her.

Cena recovers and takes a look at the hillside where Laurinaitis and Shahra have died, then gets up.

Cena: I understand.

Punk holds out a White Chaos Emerald, and Cena holds out an aqua one. He walks up to Silver while the cat is watching. Both nod at each other and hold the emeralds aloft.

Cena and Punk: Chaos Control!

The light emerges from the emeralds and splits up, opening a time portal. Both hedgehogs look at the portal, and Cena quickly runs and tosses the aqua emerald to him.

Cena: Punk!

Punk catches the emerald with his left hand.

Cena: I can handle this myself. Besides, you've got somewhere to go, right?

CM Punk (amazed): You...

Cena: I'll make sure to change Shahra's fate.

He raises a fist and looks at Punk before continuing.

Cena: And that in turn should change your future, too.

Punk, with a Chaos Emerald in each hand, nods in agreement as AJ puts her hands on her hips in wonder.

Cena (gives a thumb up): Thank you, CM Punk!

CM Punk: Yeah... Just save her.

Cena nods and jumps into the portal, follow by Punk and AJ. The time portal has opened up in Soleanna, and Cena has arrived at the day before the battleship explosion. He looks around, and as the portal closes, he quickly turns and looks at the bell tower to find that the bell has chimed at noon. He makes plans as there's no turning back. Cena has arrived and made it through the Aquatic Base to stop the Egg Carrier's launch.

Computer (in a black screen): Thrust increasing. Engine output at maximum. Course plotted.

The hangar then lights up.

Computer: Gate open.

The Egg Carrier is revealed at the hangar.

Computer: Lifting off!

The battleship starts to launch, while atop the hangar, Cena runs and chases it as fast as he can. He makes a giant leap onto the Egg Carrier, and lands on it as it flies out of the hangar gate. As before, the Egg Carrier has malfunctioned, and Laurinaitis presses the buttons on the keyboard that fail to cooperate. Shahra is next to him.

Dr. Laurinaitis: ...Why is this happening?

He puts his hands over his head.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Noooooo!

Just then a voice is heard.

Cena (offscreen): Playtime's over.

They see that Cena has arrived at the control pilot room in time.

Shahra: Cena!

She runs to him, but Laurinaitis is not amused at them both.

Cena: This ship is about to crash. Too bad, Big Johnny.

He points a finger at Laurinaitis, who is furious, growls and stomps his foot in anger.

Dr. Laurinaitis: I'm not finished yet!

Cena prepares to fight him.

Cena has fought Laurinaitis's Egg Wyvern and is now escaping with Shahra in the Egg Carrier's interior. An explosion is heard as a blast damages the battleship and breaks the ship in half.

Shahra (points up): Cena!

An escape pod has come down with Laurinaitisin it.

Cena: Aren't you worried?

Shahra (quoting Cena): "If you have time to worry, then run," right?

The front of the Egg Carrier explodes, and Cena clutches Shahra and makes a super-speed running jump out of the ship onto one of its pieces, runs as super- fast as he can, and jumps onto a ledge. He reaches out, but misses the ledge. Both fall as the Egg Carrier's other half crashes on the ledge, and its explosion knocks them upward and onto the hillside. Both make a rough landing and tumble into the grass. Cena gets up and sees Shahra on the ground, and she rolls onto her back, unconscious, with her arms spread. Cena goes to her, and she wakes up and sees him. He reaches for his hand, and she takes it and gets pulled into a sitting upright position. She and Cena both laugh and guffaw at all the crazy adventures they had gone through. Shahra finally catches her breath, and Cena notices her.

Cena (gives a thumb up): Nice smile!

He then gives a wink, and she gives the same wink also. Both Cena and Shahra look atop the grassy hillside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Randy Orton's Story**

Randy, Danielle and Omega are at the Dusty Desert and Randy walks and looks around at the desert. Danielle walks up to him.

Danielle: Mephiles appears to have headed for those ruins.

She points to the desert ruins before continuing.

Danielle: He's probably looking for the Chaos Emerald that's supposed to be there.

Randy Orton (nods): There's no doubt in my mind. His movement shows he's seeking any Chaos Emerald he can find. Supposedly, he needs one in order to join with Iblis again.

He raises his fist as Omega walks and stops.

Omega: I will seal him before that.

He makes a fist at himself, then drops it down. Randy looks at Danielle and Omega, then nods and walks off. Omega follows and Danielle flies after them. Team Orton has made it through the Dusty Desert and gone into its cave in pursuit of Mephiles, and they now stop in front of him.

Randy Orton: Mephiles!

The camera shows a ruined temple, and gets closer to Mephiles inside, in front of a pedestal. He slowly turns around toward Randy, Danielle and Omega, now with red eyes and no nose.

Mephiles: I was expecting you sooner. As you must know, you're already too late.

He has already grasped the Yellow Chaos Emerald in his hand and looks at them before continuing and pointing at Randy.

Mephiles: But there's still time for you to change your mind. Join me, Randy. Let us teach this world a lesson, and rewrite the future.

He floats up with arms raised.

Randy Orton: Don't try to deceive me.

Mephiles: What?

Randy Orton: You have no desire for revenge. You only crave destruction.

He points at Mephiles before continuing.

Randy Orton : Your only lust is to fuel Iblis until there is nothing left of time itself.

He makes a fist, and Mephiles is far from amused.

Mephiles: It's a pity, Randy Orton.

He lauches the yellow emerald before continuing.

Mephiles: Truly a shame that you wish to go against me!

The yellow emerald glows in front of them, and they get blown away. They look up at the temple, and a black puddle forms on the platform, creating Mephiles' clones.

Randy Orton: Mephiles! I won't let you escape!

Once again, Randy manages to defeat Mephiles and the clones. After the battle, Mephiles melts into a black cloud puddle in front of Randy, Danielle and Omega. Randy goes up to him with the new Scepter of Darkness and holds it aloft in an attempt to seal him. The Scepter glows and floats up and emits a light. Danielle and Omega see its light as she holds both hands up to her face, and the black cloud form of Mephiles rises, swirls around the Scepter, and is absorbed into it. A light emits from the Scepter while Randy's arms are lifted, but instead of falling, the Scepter suddenly explodes in a light that blinds Randy, Danielle and Omega as the ground trembles in a violent force. The light stops, and they both uncover their eyes as Danielle is in shock.

Danielle: It's destroyed!

A black swirl appears where the Scepter once was in front of them.

Mephiles: The "I" of now absorbed your power through your shadow in the past.

The swirl shrinks and starts taking shape into the same dark man again.

Mephiles: What may have worked 10 years ago, no longer does!

He uses a blast of power that pushes them backward, and it makes the ground quake as Danielle screams, and they are sent flying back as Mephiles comes back down on the floor. The three of them fall down onto it as rocks fall, knocked out senseless. Mephiles summons the green and yellow emeralds from Randy, and they swirl in an infinity sign as their powers are used to create an endless supply of Mephiles clones that surround him and the trio.

Mephiles: You must realize now that you cannot hope to stop me with your limited power.

Randy gets up along with Danielle and Omega, who both stand up.

Randy Orton: So you say.

Mephiles (with an invisible mouth): It's futile. The world will betray you. Why fight at all? Why risk your life for those who will persecute you later?

He makes a fist, and Danielle and Omega get behind Randy as he starts to take off his power inhibitors.

Randy Orton: If the world chooses to become my enemy, I will fight like I always have!

The power inhibitors fall in front of his feet, and the camera pulls away through Mephiles and his clones to an aerial view as Randy uses a mighty blast of energy, coming in an explosion that plows through the clones and destroys them all; and Mephiles is apparently defeated, but it is unknown whether he may escape once again to fight another day.

**CM Punk's Story**

Punk and AJ have arrived back at the future at the volcano. Punk is holding both Chaos Emeralds in each hand.

CM Punk: I know how to save our world, now. We don't have to change the past. I'm sure of it.

AJ: So you have a plan?

He looks at her and nods.

AJ: Well then, let's hurry. I sense his flames.

She walks and looks around, then looks at Punk. Both look at each other and know what to do, and they walk into Flame Core together. Punk and AJ have made it through Flame Core and are running right up to confront Iblis, who emerges from the flames for one final fight.

CM Punk: C'mon, Iblis! This time I'll finally stop you!

Iblis gives out a roar and approaches to attack them. Once again they manage to defeat it with minor injuries. After the battle, the flame pillar rises up, and bits of magma fall onto the ground. Iblis becomes a ball of flame again.

CM Punk (holding both emeralds): Chaos Emeralds, lend me your power! Eternal Sun! The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the royal family! Fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis! You cursed Flames of Disaster!

Both emeralds glow up, and Punk lets out a yell, as Iblis' flames are absorbed into both emeralds at once, which try to inject them as beams of light into Punk. However, the beams seem to hurt him rather than accept him, and light glows on his chest.

CM Punk: No! Why won't it accept me as the vessel?

He tries using up his strength to seal Iblis in his body, but feels pain each time. AJ puts her hand on his shoulder, and he looks at her.

CM Punk: AJ!

AJ: I'll take Iblis.

He looks at her in shock.

AJ: Don't worry. My soul is already alit with flames. I will be accepted.

She takes the emeralds from him and uses their power between him and Iblis. The emeralds glow up as Punk kneels down, and Iblis is absorbed into both emeralds at once. Flames swirl around her as her chest glows up in light.

AJ: Come on, make it quick. Use your Chaos Control... to stop time. Then... seal us into a different dimension.

CM Punk (in shock): No! I can't do that to you!

AJ (looks at him): Didn't we already go through this? We agreed to save the world at any price!

Punk is stunned again, then tries to use Chaos Control, but can't do it.

CM Punk (saddened): I can't! I wouldn't know what to do without you! You've fought alongside me to save the world... You're my friend... Right?

AJ (disappointed): You're still so naive. But...

She turns to face him.

AJ: I... I've always liked that about you.

She holds out both emeralds, then closes her eyes and focuses her thoughts, then uses their power of Chaos Control. A dark shield appears around her, and she drops both emeralds as she dies and vanishes with Iblis into the void.

CM Punk: AJ!

He chases the vanishing AJ and stops at she floats up and waves goodbye.

AJ's Soul: Good luck, CM Punk.

AJ's soul floats upward and glows up with Iblis as Punk looks up; she floats up to the clouds, and explodes in light. Rays of light descend upon Punk, and Crisis City brightens up, quenching the lava and the flames altogether. Punk looks up in the sky, and the sun appears in the now-clear sky above where AJ had been. Punk stands next to the two emeralds as he mourns her loss next to the lava pool.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Final Battle**

Outside in the mountains of Dusty Desert, Mephiles, who had escaped Randy's wrath and already given up on Punk, has discovered a Purple Chaos Emerald outside of the temple. He reaches out for the emerald as the scene around them turns black, and the camera pulls away a bit as he takes it in his hand. A close-up of Mephiles appears as he turns his head to the camera and starts hatching his final plan with a sinister look in his red eyes. Back at the grassy mountains near the Tropical Jungle, Cena and Shahra are walking back home to Soleanna when they hear a faint glow. They stop and look back to find the source of the glow. The Purple Chaos Emerald emits an ominous light that blinds them. While they are distracted, Mephiles emerges from the ground behind them, takes aim, and fires a Dark Chaos Spear from his right hand. In a split second, Cena is impaled in the back of his chest by the light of the Dark Chaos Spear, which goes through his chest from ground level. The camera shows a far-off view of Mephiles impaling him near Shahra, who watches in shock. Mephiles finishes firing the Dark Chaos Spear, completing his own dirty work. As Shahra watches, Cena clutches his chest with his right hand, his eyes staring blankly and his mouth open, in quick, weak breaths, as his ability to cling to life slips away. He drops down to his knees on the ground as his mouth begins to close. In a final, silent gasp, his body collapses onto the grass as his eyes close before he breathes his last. She desperately goes up to Cena and starts shaking him.

Elise: Cena! CENA!

As she shakes the body, the focus goes to Mephiles, who sees that his plan has worked and laughs maniacally in success. Shahra is still trying to wake up Cena, and turns his body over as his head and mouth are tilted open, and his right hand falls from his chest onto the ground as a finality of death. She sees the finality in his body.

Elise: Cena!

She closes her eyes in despair and puts her hands to her pounding heart. A scene of the child Shahra surrounded by blackness with her eyes closed, clutching her chest and kneeling down, is shown and her father's voice is heard in the darkness.

Duke of Soleanna (offscreen voice): Yes, Shahra... Don't cry, no matter what happens.

The child Shahra begins to break down in despair.

Shahra (offscreen voice): No... No!

Elise, weeping over Cena's body, as the promise made to her from her father is broken. She lifts her head up to the sky and cries out...

Elise: NOOOOOOOOOO!

At her scream, a shockwave is emitted from her, and flames appear out of her. Mephiles wards off the shockwave, and looks up as a pillar of fire emerges, and the Flames of Disaster, Iblis, is released. Mephiles looks up to Iblis and gives out a sinister laugh.

Mephiles: Finally, the seal is broken!

He raises his arms to Iblis.

Mephiles: At long last, I will be able to join with you! Iblis!

A close-up of Iblis is shown for a few seconds, and Mephiles takes out the purple emerald.

Mephiles: Now, Chaos Emerald! It's time for the final curtain call!

He launches the emerald into the air with a glow.

Meanwhile, back at the Dusty Desert temple, Team Orton is stranded in the middle of a huge, black puddle from the remains of Mephiles' clones. After a rest, Randy gets up from the floor, picks up his power inhibitors, and puts them back on his wrists. He suddenly hears a glow and looks around to see two Chaos Emeralds lying near the black puddle. He and Danielle try to reach it, but a force pushes them back as the emeralds emit a light that blinds Randy, Danielle and Omega. Elsewhere in Soleanna, dark clouds gather in the night sky. All seven Chaos Emeralds light up, all gathered in a circle, and pillars of fire swirl upward, surrounding Mephiles in a circle of the emeralds, his arms raised up high in exultation. Iblis' flames are wrapped around his body, which curls up in metamorphosis. As Iblis fuses with him, his body glows up, emitting an explosion of white light, and the newly-formed Solaris descends from the clouds above. A blast of light starts descending upon the town of Soleanna, where Layla, Zack and Sheamus are walking among the crowds, who look up in panic. The leaderless Team Cena looks up at the light with the crowds, and screams are heard as the light blinds and envelops everyone. It continues to consume the residents one by one in every place, until the entire town is engulfed in light, and the whole world is engulfed up with it. Somewhere beneath the darkness, a large circle of light brightens up. Just then, Layla, Zack and Sheamus find themselves standing on the ground and looking around in confusion and awe.

Zack Ryder (looks around): What is this? Where are we?

Layla: What going on?

Sheamus: Is this because of that light?

The camera cuts elsewhere to Punk, looking around in confusion.

CM Punk: The Chaos Emerald has disappeared...

Layla (offscreen voice): CM Punk?

He hears Layla's voice and goes up to her, Zack and Sheamus.

CM Punk: What are you doing here? This is all so confusing...

Danielle (offscreen voice): It's all because of Solaris.

The camera cuts to Danielle, Randy and Omega, and both Teams Cena and Orton look at each other when Johnny's voice is heard.

Dr. Laurinaitis: It seems we were all caught by the spatial distortion.

He looks up, and everyone looks up at the glowing light that is known as Solaris.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Iblis' seal has been broken...

He looks around before continuing.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Due to Mephiles' manipulation.

They all look around to find a saddened Shahra cradling Cena's lifeless body.

Layla: Cena?

She runs up to them, followed by Zack, Sheamus and Punk, and by Randy, Danielle and Omega as well.

Zack Ryder: No... You don't think...

Sheamus (in shock): Cena!

Layla kneels down and looks at Cena's lifeless body, shown in close-up, and she cries at the loss of her friend. Zack, Sheamus and Punk go into mourning for Cena, and Team Orton goes into mourning as well. Omega walks around, possibly for a closer look again.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Mephiles played us all for fools! His plan all along was to cause the Princess to be so consumed with despair that she'd cry.

Johnny looks around at Cena and even mourns for him. Punk, Randy and Omega hang their heads in grief.

CM Punk (looking at Cena): So that's why he wanted me to kill Cena before...

He looks down at Cena while Randy crosses his arms and turns behind him. Suddenly Solaris starts shaking up the time-space rift, and everyone looks up to it except Shahra.

CM Punk: Solaris!

Dr. Laurinaitis: This creature will consume all existing timelines. And time itself will collapse and disappear into nothingness.

Randy Orton (in wonder): The instability of time caused this time-space rift.

Dr. Laurinaitis: It won't remain for much longer.

Sheamus (looks at Laurinaitis): We've no time to waste! We've got to defeat it now!

Laurinaitis looks at him, then looks up again.

Dr. Laurinaitis: No. It is a transcendent life form that exists in the past, present and future. Defeating it here, now, would do nothing.

The view of Solaris' light is shown again for a few moments.

CM Punk: No! I won't give up. There has to be a way.

Everyone looks at him as he continues.

CM Punk: If you say it exists in the past, present and future, I'll destroy them all at once!

Randy Orton: Certainly, it might have been possible.

He looks around again before continuing.

Randy Orton: If he was still alive.

Shahra looks at Randy, then turns her focus toward Cena's dead body again.

Layla (sobbing uncontrollably): Cena! Cena!

Everyone grieves in disappointment over Cena's death, and Shahra hangs her head in despair. Suddenly a blue wind rushes by, and she looks up to see it, then looks around to see where it went. She then suddenly knows it.

Shahra: Cena?

CM Punk: What's the matter?

Shahra: I feel... Cena's presence in the wind. I don't think he's dead yet!

Layla stops crying, then looks at her, and everyone looks at Shahra in confusion.

Shahra: I'm sure of it! It's not too late!

CM Punk (realizing this): Of course! Let's call him back with the power of the Chaos Emeralds!

Everyone looks at him in surprise as he continues.

CM Punk: Focus your thoughts on using its power to perform this miracle...

He runs up to Shahra and kneels before her.

CM Punk: You can do it, Princess!

Shahra (listening): I can?

CM Punk: You were the vessel that was used to seal Iblis. You should be able to use the gems' power to rescue Cena's soul!

Punk gives a nod to her, and after a long pause, she nods.

Shahra: I'll do it!

Everyone rejoices at her agreement, and Laurinaitis checks his scanner to make sure they are working. Camera makes a close-up and the scanner are on in scanning the location of the emeralds.

Dr. Laurinaitis: Solaris flung the Chaos Emeralds to the distant corners of this distorted world.

Zack Ryder: To collect them all in time, we'll have to split up!

Sheamus jumps around in a frenzy at the plan of finding the emeralds separately. Layla then gets up.

Layla: I'll go too! Because it's for Cena!

She looks at Shahra.

Layla: Shahra... Watch over him!

She runs off, and one by one the others follow her. Sheamus goes off in the wrong direction before stopping, then turns around and follows the leaderless Team Cena and Team Orton. Shahra watches them go and wait for their return while she looks over Cena.

Zack Ryder: Cena, we have to find the Chaos Emeralds soon!

Zack found one of the Emeralds.

Zack Ryder: Cena! I'm coming.

Omega: Our targets are the Chaos Emeralds, I will begin the search Immediately.

Omega found the second one.

Omega: Returning Immediately.

Sheamus: The Chaos Emeralds, Where are they.

Sheamus finally found the third one.

Sheamus: Cena! I'm coming!

CM Punk: I'll Never give up, let's go.

Punk use all his power and find the fourth one.

CM Punk: All right! Cena, Hey I come.

Danielle: Where are those Chaos Emeralds.

Danielle fly towards and catch the fifth Emeralds.

Danielle: Cena, hang on, we're coming.

Layla: Cena! I'm going to save you!

Layla smash her way and got the sixth one.

Layla: Cena! I'm on my way!

Randy Orton: The time-space rift is expanding, There's no more time, I need to hurry.

Randy use his speed and skill, and he finally got the seventh and last Chaos Emeralds.

Randy Orton: Okay, this is it! Cena, here we come.

Hours pass in the time-space rift, and all seven Chaos Emeralds have been collected. They are now gathered in a circle around Cena, whose body is lying in repose in the sun-painted center. Everyone watches for him in a ritual, with Randy crossing his arms, Johnny putting his hand to his face in curiosity, and Layla closing her eyes and clasping her hands in prayer for Cena. Shahra is in a kneeling position as her eyes are closed, clasping her hands as she begins her prayer.

Shahra: Oh Chaos Emeralds, gems of miracles. Please heed my call.

Camera turns to a close-up of the Red Chaos Emerald glowing up with all the other emeralds as she continues her ritual prayer.

Shahra: I wish to save this world. I wish to cleanse my father's sin. And I wish to talk to John Cena... once again!

The emeralds begin to float up, and Cena's body floats up along with them. Shahra then stands up, and walks up toward his floating body.

Shahra: You have given me so many things. Now it is my time to return the favor. I care not what happens to me. But please heed my voice.

She gets closer to him and puts her hand next to his hands resting on his chest.

Shahra: Cena, come back! To me... To us!

She closes her eyes, leans forward, puckers up and makes a gentle kiss on his lips. Her kiss glows up with a light on both faces, which soon turns the scene white with radiant brightness; and moments later, the newly-resurrected Cena, now transformed into Super Cena, floating for a few seconds before coming back down to the floor. He looks up in front of Shahra, who is grateful that she has revived Cena. She walks to him and drops down to her knees as he gives her a comforting hug.

Super Cena: Thank you, Shahra.

He takes a look at his friends: Zack and Layla cheering, Sheamus literally jumping for joy, Punk giving a smile along with Randy, Omega and Johnny looking in wonder, and Danielle looking as if Cena's resurrection has bored her. Cena and Shahra continue their hug for a few moments, and then they slowly let go of each other and look at their friends. He walks up to Randy and Punk, who look and walk closer to him. Joined in a circle, Super Cena lifts up his hands, and they join each other's hands with his. His powers expand out to Punk & Orton, who both gain them from him. Randy gains his super form in a flash of light, and Punk gains the same super form that makes him powerful. All three unleash their glowing super powers in front of Shahra and her friends. Now that his expansion of his powers are complete, Super Cena looks up, as if he already knows Solaris' plans and pursues his goal, and all three super WWE Heroes launch up to face it. Everyone looks up at them and is counting on them as they fly up toward Solaris for one final battle for all time itself. After a lengthy, hard battle, the three super Heroes Cena, Randy and Punk have finally defeated Solaris. Rays of light fly out from its body, and everyone cheers: Omega and Danielle giving thumbs up, Zack and Sheamus giving a high five, Big Johnny crossing his arms in astonishment, and Layla cheering next to Shahra, who clasps her hands in prayer for safety. She then looks at Layla and then at Solaris' lights, then stands up, and all three super Heroes come back down behind them. Solaris explodes in a flash of light, and the super Heroes watch as brightness envelops the scene. The light then shrinks and vanishes into blackness.

**The Final Story**

Shahra is shown floating along with Cena and looks at him in blackness.

Shahra: Did you destroy it?

He looks around and sees a light near him.

Cena: ...No.

The camera cuts to Solaris' light as he continues.

Cena: That is the true Solaris.

They look around at Solaris' light, and both are teleported into the white portal. A flashback appears out of nowhere, and the Duke of Soleanna and his little daughter Shahra are shown looking at the lantern of Solaris. He kneels down and shows it to her.

Duke of Soleanna: Look, Shahra. This is Solaris, the flame of hope.

Little Shahra: It's so beautiful...

Duke of Soleanna: When the flame has grown large enough, our world will change. Solaris will allow us to control time and move through history. People will be able to rectify past mistakes and avoid bitter fate.

Little Shahra: Will we be able to see momma?

Duke of Soleanna (nods): Yes, Shahra. We'll both be able to see your mother once again.

He pats her head, and she nods to him. He then takes his daughter's hand and, as she sees Solaris, she walks away with her father before they stop and look around at it one last time. They both nod and walk away hand in hand. The scene turns back to a bright color as Cena and a now grown-up Shahra return to it and stop. They see Solaris' white flame, long before the Flames of Disaster have started, and she smiles.

Shahra: This is where everything began. Who knew such a tiny flame could bring such devastation?

She walks closer to Solaris' lantern, then touches the glass, which disappears in a second. She reaches out her hands and grabs Solaris' torch, then puts it closer to her chest.

Shahra: If we put out this flame, Solaris will never exist. And then we'll never have to worry about the Flames of Disaster, right?

Cena nods, and she looks down at the flame in her hands before continuing.

Shahra: But our encounter...

She looks to him, and he wonders what's the matter in sadness.

Shahra: You and I will never meet. It will never have happened.

Cena looks up at her, as if he knows their meeting will soon be over. She becomes very sad that they may never see each other again.

Shahra (as tears fall): I... To tell the truth, I don't care what happens to the world!

She starts crying again.

Cena (comforting her): Shahra. Just smile.

Shahra hears him, then stops crying and makes a final smile to him. He smiles back at her and nods, and she nods back. After a few seconds, as he watches, she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and blows out Solaris' flame. Everything starts anew at Soleanna. Maids in dresses dance to each other in the royal gondola as the crowd cheers and fireworks burst in the sky. The gondola moves on through the water as they dance and twirl around in the night sky next to Elise and two hooded figures. More fireworks brighten up the night as the Festival of the Sun is just beginning. The royal gondola rows on toward the altar, and Shahra waves to the cheer of the crowds, then looks around as Cena runs across the road on the water, then stops and looks at the gondola as it passes under the bridge, and he smiles and runs off, goes onto the bridge and crosses it. She feels his breeze rush by her as her feather is blown off her crown, and she looks at it as it flies off into the breeze near the giant torch on the altar. She looks at it for a long time before a voice interrupts.

Hooded Maid #1: Miss Shahra?

Shahra (comes to her senses): It felt like... someone was calling me.

Hooded Maid #2: I'm sure. It's just the wind.

Shahra: Of course. But it felt so familiar somehow...

She smiles as the crowd cheers again, and she waves at them as more fireworks glow up the night sky atop Soleanna. Scene cuts to an aerial view of the gondola approaching the altar as her feather flutters upward towards the cathedral where Cena is standing on top. He looks at the feather and smiles, as if he knows that the feather is his reminder of her.

John Cena: No matter what happens, just smile, Princess Shahra.

**THE END**


End file.
